


we walk in fields of gold

by interstellarbeams



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Aubrey Hall, Bets & Wagers, Childish Antics, F/M, Husband & Wife - Freeform, Slice of Life, Summer, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Daphne finds Simon up a tree with Gregory.
Relationships: Simon Basset & Daphne Bridgerton, Simon Basset/Daphne Bridgerton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	we walk in fields of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. ☺️
> 
>  **Prompt** : saphne + 25. Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?
> 
> Title is from _Fields of Gold_ by Sting.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕

Daphne followed the loud sounds of laughter outside, the echoes drawing her towards them, like pirates' adventurous hearts calling them out to sea.

The Bridgerton family had moved to Aubrey Hall for the summer and Daphne and Simon had come along for a visit. Daphne loved Clyvedon (and her husband) but it still didn’t feel as welcoming as spending time with her mother and all her brothers and sisters in the familiar countryside. 

She followed the laughter to the apple orchard, her trailing pale skirt would probably have mud up the hem but she ignored the worry about her wardrobe when she caught sight of Simon high up in one of the trees and her youngest brother alongside him, his young face beaming with rosy red cheeks from the summer heat. 

“Simon? What are you doing?” She called up to him, shielding her eyes against the sunshine (she really should have brought out her sunshade).

“Spending time with my brother-in-law.” He called down, his face lit up with a smile that he so often hid, like a secret she needed to draw out of him with persistence and fortitude. 

Daphne couldn’t help the answering smile that lifted her lips. She couldn’t do anything but revel in the fact that her husband was happy, and not only happy, but spending time with her youngest brother — the closest to a child and one he would usually avoid as if the responsibility of parenthood would rub off on him if he spent too much time with them. 

“Why must you do it in a tree?” 

The summer sunshine warmed her back and sent a trickle of sweat down underneath the edge of her corset. She felt the sudden urge to fidget against the tickling sensation but even out of doors, a lady (and duchess) must behave appropriately. 

“He bet me a wager and now I have to follow through.”

“A wager? Why? Are you corrupting my brother already with your roguish ways?” She felt slightly alarmed that he was encouraging betting in someone so young, but she also felt he deserved a little teasing for indulging in a childlike endeavor such as climbing trees. 

“Yes. Young Master— Gregory.” He huffed out a heavy breath as he climbed down one branch, jogging the harsh breath from him as one of his feet slipped.

Daphne struggled to hold in a gasp. She had rather not see her husband fall and break his neck right at her very feet.

“Be careful!” She cried, biting her lip as she watched his descent.

“Master Gregory,” He began again, as he swung down from one branch to the other in a blink of an eye. “Has challenged me to an amazing, athletic feat — to jump from this apple tree to its neighbor.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the adult? Climbing trees and— and playing, like you’re still in formative school.” 

“Well, yes, but unlike my younger self who avoided his tutor and caroused with your eldest brother, I must take responsibility. That's why I’m going to follow through and give him what he earned. For I was not stupid enough to attempt to jump from one tree to the other.”

“Simon? What did my little brother get out of you.” Daphne cocked her head, refusing to place her hands on her hips though the urge had her tightening them into fists in the length of her skirts.

“Nothing too extravagant. Just a pony.”

Daphne pinched the bridge of her nose, suppressing a sigh. 

“I guess I should have suspected. He’s been begging Anthony for ages to no avail. Gregory!? Could you please come down here. Mother will be expecting you for tea.”

“I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have taken the bet.” Simon’s forehead wrinkled as he frowned and she immediately missed the wholesome sight of his joyful smile.

“It’s not that. It’s what Anthony deserves for denying Gregory for so long.” She placed a hand on his sleeve, squeezing his arm affectionately as he moved closer. “Whatever you are doing... I’m just glad that you’re getting along so well with my siblings, even if it is with my youngest brother and not someone of your own age.”

Simon wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin against her shoulder and despite the heat she welcomed the embrace. Too long, when they had been separated, had she longed for the comfort of his embrace but been denied it even though he had always been right beside her, but an emotional divide had kept them apart. She was glad they were in agreement now, as a whole, in letting the future become what it may, and living in the moment — not letting anyone or anything come between them. Yes, they both still had fears but they shared those with each other now.

“I’ve already told you, your brother Anthony is still a little miffed that I managed to scoop you up from underneath his nose. Colin is off on his adventures in Greece and I have no hope in joining Benedict in his artistic endeavors… fencing is more my style but he said he was not participating in anything too strenuous this summer as to save his hands.”

“I guess I forgive you. And I’m sorry— that you have no one else to _play_ with.” She smiled up at him, lifting a hand to his cheek to smooth along the skin of his cheek that was warmed by the sun.

Simon shot her an exasperated look, but lifted his hand to press on top of hers. A sudden pang shot through her and she knew, in her heart, that she would never be able to leave his side again. His presence was like a soothing balm to her, and his loss would feel like losing a limb, sometimes it felt like losing her _own_ life. 

Gregory’s descent took longer, despite his great skill in climbing trees because of his shorter legs. When he landed on the ground beneath the apple tree, he swiped at the cloth of his knees and Daphne saw that his breeches were ripped. 

Holding in another sigh, she shot Simon a look but the joy of this summer spent with her family wouldn’t allow her thoughts to linger long on sober things and she felt a mischievous smile pulling at her lips.

“Now I’ll have to tell Mother how naughty you have been.” She teased Simon, wrinkling her nose at him. “Letting Gregory ruin his breeches and teaching him that gambling is a good idea.” 

“It isn’t gambling. Just a mere bet.” Simon replied, his hand sinking lower on her back than was appropriate in front of her brother. 

She moved to turn away, but Simon drew her closer again and she saw his intentions before he even dipped his head to kiss her.

The sound of Gregory fake retching was background noise in her ears as she allowed Simon’s kiss, the touch of his hands as they traveled down her back and cinched around her waist was warmer than the sun that beat down on their heads. She could have stayed like that for awhile, maybe forever, if she didn’t suddenly remember tea time and Violet’s insistence that everyone join, no matter what other plans they had enjoyed apart during the rest of the long summer days. 

“Simon.” She warned when he tried to distract her again.

“What?” He laughed, as she stepped back to his side and wrapped a hand around his arm.

“Nothing. You just enjoy distracting me too much and I will not be caught in _dishabille_ by a ten year old.” 

“I would never.” Simon pretended to be shocked and she knocked her shoulder into his as they walked the path back towards the house. 

Gregory ran ahead, suitably recovered from the sight of his sister being kissed, his gait turned more gangly by the minute and she watched as he stumbled before gaining his footing again. Oh, to have all the energy of a young man on the cusp of manhood.

“You act as if I don’t know you very well, Simon Basset. Your thoughts run particularly southward when fresh air is involved.”

“Can I help that my wife is so beautiful that I feel invigorated by her mere presence?” He replied and she shot him a narrow-eyed look, trying and failing to keep a blush from her cheeks.

“Flatterer.” She replied, but she didn’t miss the calculated look in his eye. She would come to pay for that later — _tonight_ perhaps.


End file.
